


【龄龙】狐狸精屁股不能拍

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: 狐狸精大楠勾引师哥……





	【龄龙】狐狸精屁股不能拍

01  
小王是只狐狸精。  
不是夸他好看，虽然小王真的好看，但小王真的是狐狸精。  
就是那只四脚着地看起来跟萨摩耶似得，还会一头扎进雪地里的白狐狸。

02  
嗐，这没什么大不了的，在德云社里谁还不是个啥啥成精呢。  
就像流氓头子的那位就是桃子成精，修炼那些年差点被只黄毛猴子给吃喽，幸好长得磕碜被丢到天津来了。开马场的于大爷就是正儿八经的狐狸成精，好像是只红狐狸，夏天换毛跟个秃子似得，一到夏天就得烫头。  
年纪轻轻的少班主也是狐狸，可漂亮的红狐狸，跟他大爷一模一样……嗯，感觉什么东西暴露出来了。  
咱小岳岳是娘娘庙的泥娃娃成精，可劲儿讨喜，搭档孙老师还真不是大象成精，还挺有派头，叫啥谛听，三哥是九命的狸猫，不过现在就剩六条命了，不能再嚯嚯了。陶老板倒不是什么什么成精，是真正的小仙人下凡，壮壮倒是人，可社里一直认为壮壮是人精。

03  
总的来说，德云社啥啥成精都是十分正常，但是那也仅限于云鹤九霄前两科，后面可都是人。  
小王就是个意外了，主要是年纪小恋爱脑，对某九字科大师哥一见钟情，磨了好久才磨到搭档的机会。  
可那时候师哥身边有人了，小王就等，压着自己成年期的日子和那点寂寞，等着师哥被人家姑娘甩了。  
表哥小郭表示你就真的没抛个媚眼什么的?  
小王老脸一红，娇滴滴地说你净说啥大实话呢。

04  
小王守着本分，就是偶尔被动技能勾着师哥对他笑笑，摸摸他。  
师哥也是不解风情，小王可委屈了，主要是勾引不了，最大强度不过是脸红一下。  
这难道就是直男吗?

05  
小王约了师哥去蹦迪，穿的漂漂亮亮，还抓了头发喷了香水。  
可是师哥就这么方自己，硬生生堵了半个小时才到。这时候的小王被灌了好几杯，本相都显出来了，被动魅惑引了一群人，灯光昏暗看不出来，可师哥看得一清二楚。  
小王那橘色的眼影勾的人心跳加快，嘴唇闪着光，随意地和人亲近着。

06  
别闹了，出来。  
师哥可不傻，狐狸精哪有几杯酒就醉了的，小王立马收了艳色，规规矩矩地推开人群，朝师哥走过去。  
老大。  
小王低着脑袋，乖乖地叫了起来，嗓子黏黏糊糊得跟蜜似得。  
你刚刚在干什么?  
师哥今天的气质好不一样，小王不知道为什么就把那句想让师哥吃醋说出来了，可心跳的太快了，小王甚至隐隐约约希望师哥再靠的近些。  
我能勾引一下师哥吗?小王这么想着，艳色又重新现了出来，他就听见师哥嗤了一声，那黑白分明的眼睛瞧着小王，竟然让小王人形都快撑不住了。  
楠楠，你知道我也是狐狸精吗?  
小王搂住师哥的脖子贴上去，就听见师哥这么轻飘飘地说。

07  
师哥是只黑狐狸，道行还比自己高。  
小王一时间接受不了，来不及说些什么，就被师哥顶了个破碎，呜咽着冒出耳朵和尾巴，勾着师哥的尾巴求亲近。  
他被师哥关了好些天了，第二天成年期的日子就到了，跪在地上去舔师哥，手指还自己搅动入口，搞得手和屁股都一样湿漉漉得，才讨好地用脸蹭着师哥老二。  
哥哥、哥哥，你进来，我想要哥哥疼我。小王多会叫啊，学了好些年终于有用武之地了，就可劲儿浪，还没进来呢就叫得天花板都快破了。  
再骚，再骚我让你一个人。师哥打了两下小王的屁股，小王才含着眼泪哦了一声。  
小王被弄了一天才软下去，肚子里撑撑得，摸着肚子，到下一天又去闹着师哥，压了三四年的成年期哪是一两天能消停的。  
狐狸精怀崽不容易，可一次时间也不长，一个月下去，小王肚子就好大了，只能骑在师哥身上，一边护着肚子一边撑着身子上下晃动。  
小王的屁股被搞松了，师哥还塞了个手指头进去，眼泪挂在眼尾，亲哥哥情哥哥地乱叫。  
你的本相真好看。师哥夸小王，白狐狸比比红狐狸还艳，这小眼影小口红，显得小王跟漂亮妹妹似得。  
师哥又想，这和漂亮妹妹有区别吗，大楠和妹妹一样能生孩子，还能怀着崽被干。

08  
小王生了个小崽子，漂亮的白狐狸崽，举着就给师哥看。  
是辛巴!  
小王被师哥打了一下屁股。  
我感觉师哥你没有以前爱我了。小王委屈可怜地扣着手指，晚上就爬进师哥的被窝，尾巴缠着师哥的大腿，要一点补偿。

09  
狐狸精的屁股不能随便瞎拍，容易肾不好。

00  
问张九龄为什么是狐狸精还在九字科。  
老郭怕小狐狸崽被那些蛇狼虎豹吃个干净，丢到九字科而已，不然能答应王九龙那点心思?

end


End file.
